


kinda outta luck

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: (figured i would make the tag a thing), Black Henrietta Trilling, F/F, there was only one bed :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: henrietta trilling is back a day early, and so her rooms are still being occupied by wells and wong, who are taking all day to pack. nightfall swings around and she has to share with amanda. who, funnily enough, only has one bed in her room. safe to say henry's kind of out of luck.
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 9





	kinda outta luck

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash february! the prompt: "there was only one bed"

Henry sighed. 

"Maybe I should just kick Wells and Wong out of my room?" she asked, and Amanda laughed. She regretted coming back a day early, and she also regretted lending Hazel and Daisy her room. She had her bags in hand, and they were weighed down by Christmas presents for Hazel, Daisy, Manda, Alfred, Bertie, George, Alexander and Harold, as well as all the things she had bothered to take home with her. 

"That would be a good idea, apart from the fact that their stuff is probably still all about the place." Amanda pointed out. Alfred laughed dryly, earning a glare from Henry. "It's 6 and they're still packing, Henry. You should room with me, just for today."

Alfred waggled his eyebrows. "Are you two going to share a bed-?"

"Shut up." Henry warned, but Alfred simply winked at her. "Fine, but just for today."

Amanda's room smelled like her, like chamomile and peppermint. She had posters of Anne Shirley and various other popular film stars, and the seats by her fireplace were dark and leather. Her room was nearly always warm, but not suffocatingly warm. She had spent hours talking to Amanda in here before, and so her room was a comforting presence to Henry. 

But for some odd reason, it felt suffocating today. 

Amanda frowned and turned to face her. "You seem on edge. Is something the matter, Henry?" 

"Should I just sleep on the sofa? Or do I-"

Henry had no idea why she was so sheepish, because all the roads seemed to lead back to them sleeping in the same bed. There was nothing wrong with that, they were just friends, and there was nothing inherently romantic about sleeping in the same bed, even if the person sleeping beside you was unbearably pretty. She never quite looked at Amanda for too long, as if she couldn't. Amanda was pretty, but her vision seemed to blur whenever she looked at her. She had told Alfred that, and Alfred simply said, "I bet you have a crush."

Henry thought that was bullshit.

"Well, unless you'd like to wake up stiffer than a dead person in rigor mortis, I'd suggest we share my bed." she shrugged. "The choice is yours, of course."

Henry's heartbeat slowed, and she was sure it was about to come to a stand still. Amanda smiled at her, and she gave a blank expression in response. She didn't quite know how to act or what to say. She eventually gathered her thoughts. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not! We're friends."

Friends. 

Hearing that word come out of Amanda's mouth seemed to hurt her more and more each time, but she didn't know why. 

Did friends even sleep in the same bed together?

Henry and Amanda laid side by side, and the silence was deafening. It was roaring in Henry's ears, she had to say something, anything. 

All she could do was laugh nervously and say, "So...here we are, in the same bed." 

Really?

Was that all she could manage to say, the only things that could come out of her mouth?

"Yep. You're alright with that, aren't you?"

Henry smiled to indicate a yes. 

Closing her eyes and trying to go to sleep was an ordeal. 

All she could feel was the occasional brush of Amanda's bare skin against hers, or the sensation of Amanda slowly starting to get closer to her. The room was spinning, and her skin was on fire. She had an awful headache, and she had become far too aware of her own heart beating. That's how fast it was racing. Amanda seemed to be fast asleep, and Henry tried laying there with her eyes closed, to no avail.

When Henry finally slipped into sleep, Amanda's alarm went off. 

"Morning, Henry- oh dear."

The, "oh dear" in question was to the position they had ended up in. 

Amanda's arms had been around Henry's waist, and Henry's hands had been over hers. She'd ended up with her face in the crook of Henry's neck. She laughed sheepishly, and Henry laughed too. "Sorry, Henry. I realise that this must be quite awkward, but I assure you, it wasn't intentional."

She had gone red, and started running her hands through her sleep mussed hair.

"It's alright. If anything, you seem more uncomfortable about it than I do!" 

She didn't laugh. 

Instead, she sat up and exhaled. Henry drew herself up too. 

Before Henry could even think another thought, Amanda pulled her close by the shoulders and kissed her. "I'm awfully sorry if-"

Henry kissed her back again, cutting her sentence off. 

"Maybe I'm thankful that Wells and Wong took a whole day to pack." Henry joked, and Amanda said nothing, giving her a wistful smile. 

She found it hard to believe that she ever thought she was out of luck.


End file.
